Vida Podrida oneshort
by Muraki nima
Summary: Basta un momento trágico en la vida de un ser humano para que crea que todo a perdido sentido y que sienta que está muerto en vida. AU/ EreRi/Bizarro/Enfermedades mentales.


**Holaaaaaaaa!**

**Pues hoy vengo con un oneshort un poco extraño que sera usado para el "día del Ereri" de la pagina "Fics de Fredo, VeroVortex y Solitudely." Ultimamente me ha dado un no se que por escribir este tipo de historias nada comunes. ¡Espero le guste! :D**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**-Enfermedad mental (Síndrome de Cotard: Enfermedad poco recurrente donde el individuo cree que esta muerto. La persona siente que es un "alma en pena" que su carne se pudre, incluso que huele a putrefacción, que le caminan gusanos por debajo de la piel, que es un zombie, he incluso se da sus dotes de inmortal y que no puede morir, las causas pueden ser varias, pero se relaciona con la esquizofrenia, otra enfermedad mental. Les sugiero investigar, se sorprenderán de lo que esta enfermedad conlleva)**

**-Situaciones grotescas y bizarras, si no te gusta NO LEAS. Ya estas advertido (a)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**ÚNICO CAPITULO:**

De esas pocas veces en las que me he sentido menospreciada, pero también curiosa, lo cual es extraño porque no me puedo considerar lo que en si un ser vivo, si no lo vivo mismo, pero no vengo a hablar de mi o de lo efímera que puedo ser, si no de un ser humano en especial que llamo mi atención sin que el lo supiera ¿porque? Porque estoy en el.

Este ser humano es joven, debo decir que guapo para otros seres humanos. Ojos verdes, piel tostada, cabello castaño ¿se lo imaginan? Y no solo eso, tiene un nombre que para mi es hermoso. Se llama Eren ¡y yo soy parte del! Pero el no me quiere en absoluto, reniega de mi y no se porque, por eso es que estoy ahora a su lado. Y se preguntaran:

¿Por qué llamo mi atención?

Por la sencilla razón de que un día casi lo pierdo. Les explicare.

Su padre y madre era una pareja muy disfusional, se la pasaban discutiendo aun enfrente de su pequeño hijo de 5 años (en ese entonces) a mi me hubiera gustado acogerlo y decirle que el tenia mucho por delante, pero soy algo impalpable así que es imposible. Se escondía en el closet escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de ambos adultos entre ruidos de cosas que se estrellaban contra el suelo y un fuerte ruido de una puerta azotarse, para al final un silencio casi sepulcral. ¿y porque discutían esos dos? Bueno, el padre era un artesano, le gustaba hacer todo tipo de cosas con madera, pero debido a la baja demanda no ganaba mucho en aquel pueblo donde vivía con su pequeña familia. La esposa, insatisfecha de la solvencia económica tan precaria reclamaba a su esposo por las condiciones en las que vivían, por el poco dinero que le daba; poco a poco la convivencia entre ellos fue mas hostil, grosera, e insana tanto entre ellos dos como para su pequeño hijo. ¿como pueden dos seres humanos llegar de extremo a extremo? Estos dos se casaron muy enamorados, yo estaba feliz porque sabia que tendrían un hijo al cual yo le otorgaría movilidad, sentimientos, e invariables cosas de las que un ser humano posee para moverse ¡les veía un gran provenir! Pero mírenlos ahora, parecen dos completos extraños viviendo juntos, durmiendo juntos pero sin estarlo. Fue así, que el niño crecía entre un ambiente aparentemente formidable en ratos y en otros no tanto.

Hasta que todo estalló.

Ese día habían ido a un viaje vacacional, como una "familia feliz" pero, de regreso, la madre saco un comentario. "este dinero lo pudimos bien usar para algo mas provechoso" y fue así, que la discusión comenzó. El pequeño, que ya no era tan pequeño, si no mas bien un joven adolescente, en plena luz de vida, iba en el asiento trasero siendo testigo de lo que evitaba ver cuando se metía en el closet de su habitación. ¡Pobre! Se contrajo contra el sillón trasero del auto, se cubrió sus orejas, y cerro los ojos deseando que todo esto terminara pronto, que alguien lo rescatara de esos gritos por parte de sus progenitores. Pero nada de eso paso, y yo poco podía hacer solo siendo un testigo de lo que sabia que iba a pasar. Una amiga que hace rato no veía se apareció a lado. Yo le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero ella sonrió fríamente y me dijo: _"sabes que tengo que hacerlo, estos humanos son míos ahora"_ le imploré, le pedí que me hiciera el favor de que salvara solo al joven; ella, por supuesto, se negaba. Sin embargo, al ser ambas tan iguales y distintas cedió ante mi suplicar y la radiante luz, que, según por palabras de ella, eso le reflejó y le es asqueante.

Los dos humanos seguían discutiendo, el joven decía que se callaran pero era como si no existiera en el mundo de odio de los adultos. El padre perdió el control en una curva porque su esposa comenzó a golpearle, fue a estrellarse contra la barra de contención saliendo disparados hacia el barranco dando varias vueltas hasta que el auto fue detenido por el tronco de un árbol viejo y maduro quedando el carro boca abajo.

Si tuviera un cuerpo, unas manos: ¡juro que me hubiera mordido las uñas!

"_Esta es la única vez que te hago esta clase de favor, pero créeme, vas a arrepentirte de tenerlos contigo. Te menospreciaran" _fue lo que me dijo mi amiga antes de llevarse en sus manos a uno de los tres viajeros en el auto. Aun no entiendo porque salvo no solo al joven que le pedí si no a uno de los adultos; aun así, lo agradecí.

¿Que fue lo que paso entonces? Debo decir que es por eso que me mantengo lejos de los seres humanos que son tan volubles y frágiles, pero también estúpidos y crueles, porque hay en ocasiones que desearía dejárselo todo a mi amiga para librar el mundo de unos seres tan auto destructivos, pero no podemos existir una sin la otra, así que prácticamente tengo que seguir el curso. Bueno pues, tras esa "accidente" el padre fue el que sobrevivió y el joven. El cual vio el cuerpo de su madre sangrante, apenas tibio, y perdiendo poco a poco el aspecto de un ser humano para convertirse en solo un cadáver. Este joven en ese momento algo en el se perdió.

Mi amiga fue benevolente con estos dos mortales porque si acaso tenían algunos rasguños. (entre la disputa entre dejarlos vivir o morir ese fue el resultado) Los médicos dijeron que "se salvaron de milagro" lo que no supieron es que mi amiga y yo fuimos las que metimos mano en este pequeño asunto. ¡Que las leyes de la naturaleza nos perdonara! Se que dirán: "¿no quisiste decir Dios?" no, para nosotras "Dios" no es un ser superior que nos domine porque solo es creación del ser humano.

Pero entonces no preví que venia algo peor, que mi amiga preparaba algo para mi y esos humanos que yo pedí que los salvará, iban a sufrir por mi culpa. Han escuchado: "¿muriéndose en vida?" Bueno algo así pasó.

La familia tanto de la madre como del padre asistieron al funeral. Todos estaban conmocionados, pero nadie sabia que la pena por la perdida era mas fuerte para Eren y su padre. Esta de mas decir que mi amiga estaba ahí, le gustaba ver todo el proceso de uno de sus elegidos hasta que se perdían en las profundidades de la tierra dentro de una caja de madera. En eso era algo cruel, yo nunca estaba ahí, sin embargo esta fue una excepción, ella me pidió que la acompañara como paga por el favor que me hizo. Todo era lamentable. La gente vestida del color favorito de mi amiga, las caras de aflicción, los cuchicheos, el olor a copal que provenía del somerio haciendo juego con las coronas de flores con mensajes de aliento. ¡Me quería ir! Yo tenia un compromiso en un hospital, en un parto, y, mirenme, estoy aquí.

-_dime ¿__crees que de verdad te lo van agradecer? _

_-_nunca lo hacen, no espero que lo hagan, pero ahora tendrán otra oportunidad. Sobre todo el mayor; recapacitara y prestara atención a su hijo. Tratara de redimirse.

_-¡jajajajajaja!-_rio con ganas, se estaba burlando de mi, como era su costumbre-_te diré mi secreto favorito_-hizo una pausa mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviera escogiendo a su siguiente elegido, ¡lo supe! Tenia esa mirada escudriñadora que me aterraba_-me gusta estar aquí porque puedo escucharlos. "pobre del hijo" "quiero ver el cuerpo" "ojala me hubiera muerto yo" "mi papá tiene la culpa de que mi madre muriera, ojala el se hubiera muerto en su lugar...ojala yo...me hubiera muerto"_

-¿eso son...?

-_si, los pensamientos de los asistentes, los pensamientos de el padre del chico, los pensamientos del chico. ¡que miserables son! ¿aun crees que te están agradecidos? __Aquí__ es donde puedo __tomar a mi siguiente elegido._

_-_¡no puedes tomar a Eren y a su padre!

_-no lo haré...no cumplo los caprichos de estos miserables, pero alguien tendrá que tomar su lugar._

_-_esta bien, es lo justo.

Accedí, entendiendo que esos dos lugares fueron al parto que ya no asistí. La madre y el hijo que no vio la luz fueron recogidos por el manto de mi amiga esa noche. Pero no fue todo.

¡Mi amiga me tenia una sorpresa!

Creo que fue venganza porque interferí en su trabajo. Ella se caracterizaba por ser cruel y vengativa sentimientos que arraigo de los humanos supongo, o quizá solo los usaba de pretexto para llevarse a cuanto ella lo considerara el "elegido". Por consiguiente, ese día se velaría a la madre de Eren; los asistentes comenzaron a irse poco a poco hasta un momento en que Eren fue al baño y su padre, conmocionado por todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, olvido a su hijo en la funeraria. ¡Eren se quedo con el cuerpo de su madre! Mi amiga no paraba de reír por su travesura, y me dijo: _"esto apenas comienza"._

-¡que cruel eres!

_-¡el era mio! Te hice el favor, pero sabes como trabajo._

Esa noche me quede a lado de Eren, que se quedo sentado en una de las sillas, asustado, respirando entrecortadamente, llorando en ratos, pidiendo que lo sacaran pero nadie lo escuchaba, solo yo y mi amiga que seguía fanfarroneándose como si fuera una gran hazaña.

El chico se alertaba por cualquier ruido extraño que escuchaba, era mi amiga moviendo las velas, o rosando las flores con sus esqueléticos dedos que materializo solo para torturar a Eren; le pedí que parará pero ella me ignoro.

Ya en la mañana Eren despertó por una vela que callo de su lugar, curioso y aburrido, se aproximo al féretro de su madre que vio a través del cristal. Su piel estaba color nieve, sus labios apenas tenían algo de color que se despedía de su cuerpo, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, reposando; ese aspecto rígido y alucinatorio como si el ser estuviera dormido. Si, fue ahí, que su papá llego por el pidiéndole disculpas por su mal descuido. El no dijo mas que: "creo que mamá solo duerme", su padre solo lo abrazo y le pidió seguirlo; algo cambio en Eren, algo en el se murió ese día.

-¿que le hiciste?

-_¿yo? solo es el resultado de tus actos querida.__ A mi me temen, pero a ti..._

Fue que inicio ese humano a ignorarme.

Todo empezó cuando el ya no dormía, hablaba solo; por lo que entendía a su difunta madre, lo note muy deprimido, se miraba constantemente las manos y se bañaba en perfume sin necesitarlo, escuchando que murmuraba: "huelo mal" una y otra vez como si fuera alguna especie de tantra para calmarse o quizá para desquiciarse. Incluso varias veces su padre lo detuvo de querer cortarse, porque según el decía "tengo gusanos dentro" Se miraba al espejo y note que el brillo de inocencia con el que nació había desaparecido por completo. El se miraba ajeno a todo, como si el y el mundo no existiera. Bajo de peso increíblemente. Los pocos amigos que tenían se lo decían.

¡Entendí a que se refería mi amiga!

Eren me detestaba, yo le decía que estaba con el (aunque no me escuchara), pero el solo decía: "los muertos no necesitan comer" fue que entendí porque bajo de peso; muchas veces lo vi cortarse, rascándose los brazos porque según el le caminaban gusanos dentro, se vomitaba porque "no soportaba su propio olor" una vez lo escuche murmurar: estoy pudriéndome. Pude percibir que el sentía todo su cuerpo muerto, sus órganos ya no funcionaban, su cerebro estaba paralizado, su corazón ya no latía ¿Que le estaba pasando? Llame a mi amiga para pedirle explicación, porque se lo estaba llevando poco a poco pero ella solo me respondió: _te dije que era mio._

Estaba perdiendo a Eren en partes...

Yo sabia que seguía con el, porque el se movía, pero el decía que estaba muerto, que todo a su alrededor era fragmentos de un universo no existente. En sus brazos tenia cicatriz tras cicatriz en un intento de sacarse los gusanos que le comían la piel. Un día se corto un dedo pudiendo ver la carne putrefacta y supurando una pus amarilla y olorosamente repulsiva. ¡yo podía ver lo que el sentía! Sin embargo no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, para decirle que realmente el seguía en el mundo. El se resistía, el me ignoraba.

En ratos mi amiga se aparecía para decirme que era inútil seguir con el, que se lo devolviera, pero yo me resistía.

Ya que soy algo que no puedes tocar solo sentir, por primera vez experimente frustración cargada de una dolorosa pena. Eren se moría, se moría lenta y dolorosamente. Su piel era blancuzca, su aliento era como el de alguien que deja de lavarse los diente por días, por meses, por años. Tenia inicio de putrefacción en algunas zonas de su piel, su cabello se caía, poco a poco, al menor tirón que hiciera.. Ya no dormía por lo que debajo de esos ojos verdes esmeralda tenia una bolsas enormes de ojeras. Y, como si eso no fuera poco, su padre no tenia conciencia de lo que a su hijo le pasaba. ¿Por qué?

Su padre, muy a pesar de que discutía con la que una vez fue su esposa, la quería ¿que extraño es el ser humano no les parece? Masoquista si me lo preguntan. El hombre se encerraba en su cuarto de carpintería a hacer muñecas, y títeres de madera, algunos -si no es que la mayoría- demasiado realistas que daban miedo teniendo un aspecto de ojos vigilantes, tal cual si pudieran moverse, era como si el hombre les hubiera otorgado lo que solo yo podía dar, pero eso no era todo, ¡se parecían a su esposa! El joven, llevado por la curiosidad de lo que hacia su padre lo miraba a una distancia prominente mirando palmo a palmo, cada talle de madera, cada herramienta, cada corte, cada detalle; todo.

Fue que el, siendo un joven solitario con solo dos amigos en la escuela preparatoria se sintió atraído por lo que su padre hacia. Si el sustituyó la perdida de la esposa y su madre el tenia que encontrar a alguien para si mismo. O eso es lo que entendí cuando vi que, un día que su padre salio por mas madera para seguir haciendo sus muñecas, el chico robo la madera y herramientas de su padre.

Debo decir que era muy creativo.

El chico era muy listo y pese que pocas veces lo escuche hablar, en esa ocasión lo escuche tararear una canción que era la que le cantaba su madre de pequeño para dormirle. Comenzó a darle forma a la madera, a unir extensiones, a pulir rebabas, todo para lo que tenia en mente.

Ahí lo conocí.

Era un ser hermoso, con unos ojos llenos de una fiereza desmedida, con un singular aire de tristeza pero un ser con mucho espíritu por otorgarle compañía a Eren.

-te llamare: Levi ¿te gusta?

Escruto el joven tras una sonrisa en sus labios. El se sentía identificando con ese ser que llego a a su lado porque eran iguales, porque no tenían vida pero podían moverse. Su relación era de lo más extraño que he visto.

Levi hablaba muy poco, y por un tiempo anduvo desnudo hasta que Eren le consiguió un camisa, pantalón, y saco de su tamaño. El se quejaba del lugar donde lo tenia Eren (dentro del closet), que era insalubre, húmedo; de sus coyunturas algo tiesas que Eren daba mantenimiento cada que escuchaba el crujido de ellas. Eren seguía pudriéndose, pero Levi era el único que se mantenía como marfil y que con sus manos pulidas, en su unión casi carnal, acariciaba el rostro de su creador; ese rostro del cual, de vez en cuando se caían pedazos de piel dejando ver el musculo podrido y los gusanos comiéndose la carne por dentro, las larvas dejando marcas blancuzcas y repulsivas.

-creo que no deberíamos estar aquí.

-_¡oh si, si que debemos! Mira, Eren se aferra a eso llamado Levi como si fuera tu. ¡ya quiero llevármelo! ¡dejámelo!_

-¡no! Le dimos una oportunidad mas.

-¡_que terca eres! ¡solo mira! Los humanos son tan retorcidos...¡el me quiere a mi!_

_-_¡lo dejaremos vivir!

-_eso que tu le das; es vida podrida. ¡tu estas podrida! Mucho mas de los cadáveres que me llevo, o de los que se pudren debajo de la tierra._

_-_ambas lo estamos querida miá. Yo por dar, tu por llevar.

Estar juntas tanto tiempo no llevaba a nada bueno, no la pasábamos discutiendo. Manteníamos una relación cordial, a distancia, pero estar tanto tiempo juntas debido a Eren este era el resultado.

...

...

...

Las manos pulidas olor a barniz de madera se aferraban a la espalda podrida, descascarada y porosa de Eren cuando le daba todo su amor a ese cuerpo pulido, a esos labios que lo astillaban, sin importarle porque ya no sentía ningún dolor, prueba para mi querido Eren de que el estaba muerto, aunque no era así. En ese mundo que Eren había creado para su Levi y el, era el que le hacia olvidar que el estaba muriendo.

Su amor por Levi lo hacia perderse en alucinaciones en las que podía desorientarse por horas, hablando el y su amor.

-¡no seas infantil! Debes darte cuenta, no estas para nada muerto Eren. Incluso, estas mas vivo de lo que yo puedo estar ahora.

-¡estoy muerto! ¿no te das cuenta? Mi cuerpo real murió cuando mi madre lo hizo. ¡yo debo estar enterrado con ella!

-si estuvieras con ella ¿entonces que haces aquí?

-Es un cuerpo prestado, solo eso.

-Levi bufo - realmente estas demente, maldito mocoso

Sus discusiones siempre se basaban en el mismo patrón, pese a eso ambos se amaban en secreto. Levi era poco expresivo, pero en los "actos de amor" cuando sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo, mostraba con sus gestos, con sus gemidos y con sus "mas adentro Eren" lo mucho que amaba el joven, las señales de amor de Levi eran mixtas, unas veces aceptaba el amor del chico pero otras lo ignoraba o le molía a patadas cuando lo quería lejos pero al final de su acto sexual, Levi se acurrucaba en el pecho de Eren buscando calor y protección aunque el chico le dijera: "estoy frio" el tronaba la boca disgustado por su terquedad en que no tenia vida, pero trataba de ignorar eso cuando estaban juntos, desnudos, en un momento tan intimo como el que compartían.

Debido a que su padre lo descuidaba y que Eren seguía en la terquedad de que su cuerpo estaba en otro lado hizo que Levi lo ayudara y lo acompañara en su loco plan.

En la quietud de la noche, Eren y Levi entraron en el panteón donde se encontraba enterrada la madre del joven. Debo agregar que cuando mi amiga vio lo que el joven que dejo vivo a petición miá estaba haciendo, se puso furiosa.

-_¡detenlos! ¿que demonios hacen estos insensatos? ¡profanan mis tierras!_

_-_¿que puedo hacer yo? No podemos interferir. Es mas, no debería estar aquí.

-_¡tu debiste ser quien no debió interferir! ¡fui demasiado blanda al hacerte caso!_

_-_si, no paras de repetírmelo, pero entiéndelo; perdió a su madre. Debió ser muy duro para el.

-_Me sorprende que seas tan condescendiente...-_me veía con incredulidad, y con la frialdad que la caracterizaba-_yo quito y tu das, pero debes saber que no debes dar cuando yo quito ¡es regla básica!_

-Solo fue está vez.

-_y mira como te lo agradece...¡tontos, tontos y estúpidos humanos! No saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden, aquí la única en desventaja: eres tu._

_-_pero a mi me añoran. Me desean, la luz de un nacimiento es regocijadamente para estos que llamas estúpidos.

_-Je, eso si. Mientras que a ti te imploran, __a__ mí me detestan, me quieren lejos. Solo que en este caso, a este humano le ha pasado lo contrario._

_-_si, ahora te entiendo completamente.

_-y yo..._

Yo me sentía mal, muy mal, yo quería que ese niño viviera porque era cruel que terminara de esa manera, pero a causa de una petición egoísta ahora el estaba muerto en vida. Eren desenterró a su madre con la esperanza de encontrar su propio cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa no había absolutamente nada mas que los restos de la que alguna vez fue su madre.

Decepcionado volvió a poner la tierra en su lugar, escuchando la perorata llena de improperios por parte de Levi reclamándole que ahora por su culpa estaba todo sucio.

Durante algunos días Eren no hablo, ni siquiera a Levi, lo dejo lejos del, y aunque le hablaba, el chico se cubría las orejas diciéndole que no quería hablar con el ahora, que lo dejara solo.

Entonces algo paso.

-Eren...¿cuando te darás cuenta?

-no empieces Levi...

-pero lo sabes ¿no? Pronto tu padre descubrirá lo que has estado haciendo. Lo que estas haciendo conmigo. Y que yo solo soy un mu-

-¡callate! ¡no lo digas! ¡tu eres real! ¡hablas conmigo! ¡hacemos el amor!

-el único real aquí eres tu.

-¡yo estoy muerto!-le grito

-¡Y yo no existo! ¡es momento de que te des cuenta!

-no, te mostrare que tu vives.

Entre besos bruscos y desprendimientos de ropa a forcejeos Eren se despido de las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de marfil de Levi para poseerlo, y este, sabiendo como podía ser tan pasional debido a su juventud e infantilismo se dejo llevar por...bueno...realmente no llevaba la cuenta. Eren tenia un poder especial en el para hacerlo sucumbir ante el placer.

"Lo único seguro es la muerte" siempre escucho esa frase de los humanos; ¡es tan cierta! Yo soy tan superflua que puedo irme con el paso de los años, o con un simple enfermedad, Mi amiga es mi gran enemiga, pero también lo soy para ella. ¿A que quiero llegar? El padre de Eren ese día en su estudio se veía frustrado; puesto que, al observar su trabajo se vio decepcionado. Ninguna de sus muñecas era su esposa, por mas parecido que tuvieran; se dio cuenta entonces, que eso tenia que terminar, que no importaba si seguía en su esmero de hacer un títere parecido a su esposa, ¡jamas podría sustituirla!

Tomo todas las muñecas y títeres que había hecho, en un ataque de furia les prendió fuego sabiendo que no importaba cuantas y cuantas hiciera ellas no cobraban vida, ellas no remplazarían a su querida esposa, advirtiéndole lo segundo en su miserable existencia. ¡su hijo! Como si lo hubiera dejado olvidado, se reprendió a si mismo por haberse mantenido absorto en un mundo de fantasía.

Lo encontró.

Eren estaba en su habitación. Abrió la puerta despacio pues tras ella podía escuchar ruidos de una respiración agitada, y apresurada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio lo que su hijo estaba haciendo. Eren estaba montando ante un muñeco de madera que nunca había visto. ¡oh no! ¡lo que me temía! Una vez mas era testigo de lo que mi deseo egoísta había causado.

En eso Eren soltó un gemido largo y todo su cuerpo se tenso cuando el orgasmo llego a su cadera y a si mismo a su vientre y miembro juvenil.

-¡Eren!

El joven escucho el llamado mirando asustado a su padre en el marco de la puerta.

-ya vez...debiste escucharme bruto de mierda- Este era Levi que lo miraba impasible como su creador lo había hecho-es momento de decir adiós Eren.

Como si despertara de un sueño tan vivo escucho una vez más siendo llamado por su progenitor.

-Eren...¿que estas...?

Entonces miro una vez a Levi, pero este estaba inerte. No se movía, solo era un muñeco de madera con aspecto de un ser que realmente no tenia vida. Levi se había ido, Levi le devolvió la vida, pero a cambio de la suya.

A partir de ahí todo fue confuso para el joven que salve. Su padre perdió a su mujer, pero ahora perdía a su hijo porque este no dejaba de decir ¡yo estoy muerto! ¡debo morir para que Levi viva! Pero nadie, ni los médicos, sabían de que estaba hablando.

-_¿ves __lo que pasa por darles una segunda oportunidad__? ¡te lo dije! Debiste dejarme hacer mi trabajo._

Me dijo mi amiga, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude sentir algo parecido a lo que los humanos han sentido en algún momento de sus vidas: Arrepentimiento. No le proporcione una segunda oportunidad a Eren y a su padre, solo alargue su sufrimiento. ¡Que sabia es mi amiga! mi amiga y enemiga: La muerte. Que egoísta e ilusa fui yo ¿quien soy? No creo necesario decirlo seguro lo han atinado y esta es solo una historia mas de los seres humanos a los cuales yo puedo hacerlos vibrar por un momento feliz, o llorar por un momento trágico. Aún hay mucho que contar, quizá un día regrese con una historia mas de otro ser humano del cual haya llamado mi atención y del cual, vuelva a pedirle a mi amiga una segunda oportunidad para cambiar, o para empeorar. Cuidate, puedes ser el siguiente en nacer o en morir; en las manos de mi amiga y mía esta tu ser.

***-*FIN*-***

* * *

**¿Y...bien? probablemente digan: ¿Que demonios acabo de leer? pero bueno...las especificaciones las hice al inicio del capitulo así que no acepto reclamos :P ¿merece un review? ¡espero que si! *-* de cualquier modo muchisisimas gracias por pasarse por aquí y tomarse su tiempo :D**

**AVISO:**

**Esto va para las que me leen en "A solo una mordida". No podre actualizar mañana DDD: ¡espero me disculpen! pero andaré muy ocupada este fin de semana entregando unos scaners a el fansub donde ando trabajando, ¡gracias por seguirme y por su comprensión! ¡las quiero nenas! :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


End file.
